fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Knight
Great Knight (also known as Axe Paladin in the English version of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) is the promotion of Axe Knights, originating in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. They are more defensively oriented then the other mounted classes. Great Knights were later reintroduced in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Fire Emblem: Awakening as a promotion of both Cavaliers and Knights. They could now use swords and lances in addition to axes. Great Knights have inferior mobility compared to most riders, with only 6 movement in Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, and 7 movement in Fire Emblem: Awakening. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Great Knights are considered to be both an armored and a horseback unit. Because of this, both armor and horse "slayer" weapons (such as Armorslayer and Halberd respectively) are effective against Great Knights, but weapons effective against armoured and mounted foes, such as the Rapier, only do normal bonus damage (x3 weapon might instead of x9). Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 27 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 22 *Spd: 22 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 18 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 28 (M) 26 (F) *Skl: 24 (M) 26 (F) *Spd: 24 (M) 25 (F) *Lck: 30 *Def: 29 (M) 28 (F) *Res: 25 (M) 26 (F) Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *HP: 45 *Strength: 26 *Magic: 15 *Skill: 25 *Speed: 23 *Luck: 30 *Defense: 24 *Resistance: 16 Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 48 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 34 *Spd: 37 *Lck: 45 *Def: 48 *Res: 30 Notable Great Knights Genealogy of the Holy War *Slayder *Schmidt *Possible promotions for: Lex and Johan Thracia 776 *Promotion for: Brighton and Hicks The Sacred Stones *Duessel - A former Grado General known as Obsidian, who joined Ephraim because he questioned Vigarde's acts. *Aias- A former member of Caellach's mercenary group, he attempts to stop Eirika from reaching Jehanna Hall. *Possible Promotion for Amelia, Franz, Kyle, Forde, and Gilliam Radiant Dawn *Titania - Second in command of the Greil Mercenaries. *Kieran - Sub commander of the Crimean Royal Knights under Geoffrey *Lombroso - A general of Begnion. Awakening *Frederick - A veteran who prefers to guide others in the Shepherds. *Ephraim (DLC) *(Spotpass) Mycen, Ephraim, Titania *Possible promotion for: Sully, Stahl, Kellam, and Kjelle Gallery File:Great Knight Female.jpg|Female Great Knight concept art in Awakening. File:Great Knight Male.jpg|Male Great Knight concept art in Awakening. File:Greatknightmount.jpg|Concept art of the Great Knight mount in Awakening. File:Great knightGBAIcon.gif|Icon of a Great Knight in the GBA games. File:Great knight enemy.jpg|A Great Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Great Knight thracia 776.png|A Great Knight in Thracia 776. File:Greatknight animation.gif|Amelia as a Great Knight from The Sacred Stones performing a critical hit with a sword. File:FE10 Titania (Axe Paladin).png|Titania as an Axe Paladin in Radiant Dawn. FE10 Axe Paladin (Lombroso).png|Lombroso, a boss Axe Paladin. de:Axtmeister Category:Classes